


Umani ‘melliferi’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ants, Dystopia, Honey, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Esistono delle formiche dette formiche del miele. Mi sono ispirata a questo: https://www.facebook.com/criptofficial/posts/533858610507913 per creare una distopia in cui sono delle formiche umanoidi ad usare gli esseri umani per quello scopo.Prompt: colore: verde acqua di WW.
Series: Futuri distopici [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Umani ‘melliferi’

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Honeyed Scylea; https://www.deviantart.com/yuuufa/art/Honeyed-Scylea-811214897

Umani ‘melliferi’

Il gigantesco stanzone era di un metallo verde-acqua, illuminato da delle luci pallidissime che si rifletteva sulla superficie, facendola riverberare come il fondo di un lago.

L’uomo stava seduto a gambe larghe, mentre il suo ventre diventava trasparente, come se fosse fatto di vetro.

Il tubo che gli era stato agganciato alla bocca, trafiggendogli le labbra, continuava a pompare miele.

L’uomo spalancò le gambe il più possibile, mentre la sua pancia diventava sempre più gonfia. Gli comparve un rubinetto, lì dove si trovava l’ombelico.

Diversi uomini formiche gli camminavano intorno, scrivendo nei loro taccuini. Li indicavano, facendo sbattere le chele e muovevano le lunghe antenne. I loro occhi neri riflettevano le luci elettriche, mentre le loro zampe sottilissime camminavano lungo i pavimenti verde-acqua.

L’uomo apriva e chiudeva le dita dei piedi e delle mani, non percepiva più il suo corpo a parte un formicolio.

Solo la sua pancia abnorme, tondeggiante come un vasetto, era diventata di quella sostanza, mentre il resto di lui rimaneva umano, anche se gonfiato da grasso adiposo.

Il vasetto si riempì completamente di miele, mentre muco scivolava dalle narici dell’uomo paonazzo che faticava a respirare. Le lacrime scivolavano copiose sul suo viso, mentre i capelli gocciolavano sudore.

Il tubo smise di pompare e si staccò, con qualche schizzo di sangue dalle labbra della vittima.

L’uomo iniziò a gorgogliare, dimenando inutilmente braccia e gambe. Non riusciva a muoversi e neanche a voltare la testa, i suoi occhi erano colmi di terrore.

Un braccio metallico lo sollevò e lo agganciò al soffitto, a faccia in giù. Una ciotolina venne posizionata sotto di lui da un altro braccio metallico e il rubinetto venne aperto.

Un po’ di miele precipitò nella ciotolina.

Il rubinetto fu richiuso, mentre un altro tubo pompava nuovamente il miele nell’uomo contenitore, riempiendolo nuovamente fino all’orlo.

L’uomo singhiozzava, c’era ancora una cicatrice lì dov’era stato evirato. Rassomigliava ad un grosso maiale rigonfio, la sua pelle dava vita a diversi rotolini.

Decine di altri uomini e donne, a quest’ultime erano stati rimossi i seni, si muovevano pigramente appesi al soffitto. Ogni otre umano erano pieno di miele.

Alcuni grossi camion guidati dalle formiche umanoidi spingevano via i resti di carcasse di uomini contenitori che si erano staccati dai loro ganci ed erano precipitati. Il miele veniva pompato, mentre i pezzi di vetro – stomaco venivano spazzati via insieme al resto dei corpi.

L’uomo li guardò orripilato ed iniziò ad agitarsi ancora più lentamente.


End file.
